Pokemon Zarok Adventures: Cameron
by Anzidon
Summary: A new Pokemon trainer's chance to become the world's greatest master, Discover the new region of Zarok. Ash could never touch this! Check out Myth's story in Zarok, featuring Blair.


This takes place Twenty Years after Ash's adventures throughout the lands, you are aboout to read the story of Cameron, born and raised in the land of Zarok. This story uses the International Pokedex, pardon any errors in this story, email me if you find any.

**CHAPTER ONE**

Cameron awoke to the sharp, barking cry of an Electrike. He turned over under his silk sheets to look at his alarm clock. The time was 10:01 AM. "Damn" he muttered, the clock went off twice already, he wanted to get there before the crowd arrived. Cameron pushed his thick brown hair against his forehead and struggled to get out of bed. It was January 19th, the national day for new trainers to get their first Pokemon and watch a presentation sponsered by the ever famous Green Field Productions. After he got to his feet, Cameron threw on a white long-sleeved undershirt and a short sleeved black shirt that has "I Heart Johto" written on it, he got it last year from a family vacation.

After Cameron finished packing his little green backpack he went down stairs and grabbed a granola bar from a cabinet. "Cam." his sister called from the sofa "Wuh?" he responded with half a mouth full of granola. "Mom wanted to talk to you before you left."

Without another word he turned around and went straight to his mother's room. "Hey, Cam." she said through her teeth holding a black scrunchy while putting her hair in a pony tail. "Sleeping Beauty over her is still doing what he does best." she said, now with her mouth free. Cameron looked over at Fredrick, his father, who was snoring _very_ robustly.

"Nervous?" Cameron's mother asked quickly. "Kinda" he responded quickly in return.

There was a moment of silence. "Well, let's get going" she said, "I'll guide you out to Rusty". He _hated_ riding Rusty.

They both walked in unison, and before they reached the door, Cameron jokingly saluted to his sister "Don't come back with out a Nidoran, and it better not be the purple type." "Purple type coming right up", Cameron said, just to tick her off.

"Not funny." she said "Why didn't you just become a trainer yourself?" Cameron asked. "You know why. Why do you have to keep asking about that? You _know _I don't like talking about it." "Cassidy, if I could go out and do it you can too. don't you think I would be the one to be afraid? I'm not gonna let something like that just stop me from living all together."

"Cameron." his mother said firmly. You know it's a touchy subject, so I know Cassidy would appreciate it if you just didn't talk about it." "Sorry" he muttered quickly. Cameron glanced at the TV and saw four boys walking along a railroad track. "It's time I go too" Cameron thought. He opened the sliding glass door to the "Mini Ranch" in their back yard and walked up to the Pidgeot named Rusty, with a black collar around it's neck, chained to a Stub of wood hammered into the ground. "You remember how to ride Mr. Rusty?" She asked. "Yes, Mom, we've been over this, like, 80 times." With one hand on the Pidgeot, Cameron gave one last look at the world he's known for 13 years. He hopped on the Pidgeot and released the collar. He grabbed a chunk of feathers with both hands. With his left hand cameron pulled the feathers up. Rusty crouched down and began to flap his wings. While waving goodbye Cameron's mom's reddish brown hair began to jerk back and forth vigorusly. Before he knew it Cameron and Rusty were a good 20 feet up in the air.

"Cameron, you come back every week, to visit, you hear me?" her voice began to crack, and she started to get a reddish tint to her face "Yes ma'am" Cameron yelled, lying. "Don't go into the tall grass, until you have a strong Pokemon!" "Okay, I know!" Cameron yelled, getting slightly irritated. "Be nice to the man who gives you your equipment, say 'Please', and' Thank you'." Cameron didn't even hear that last one but he honestly didn't really care. In minutes they were high enough to pass through clouds. "Oh my God!" Blurted Cameron. His ears began to pop, and it was hard for him to breathe at that altitude, not to mention the temperature which was _very_ cold especially at that altitude, "If I don't jump first, I think I'll die of pnemonia." he said to himself. Cameron forced a chuckle. "Cho?" Pidgeot looked back at Cameron. Cameron pulled Pidgeot's feathers back and it dove at an 85 degree angle.

**CHAPTER 2**

Cameron threw up a dark gold ooze. Sweat poured down his face like bullets, while he screamed so much, that he felt like his lungs ruptured. His eyes burned with sweat, which was also holding his hair over his eyes, obscuring his vision. Cameron felt like he was about to hyperventilate. He probably would have, if it wasn't for the fact that he landed before he knew it. As soon as they landed Cameron rolled off and fell on all fours. Pidgeot then jumped up and flew away. Cameron looked down, threw up again, and wiped his mouth, his heart pounding out of his chest.

Shit! how do trainers do it? Cameron yelled. a voice came from behind Cameron.

"You really get used to it by the third or fourth time." The voice was soft, yet very masculine. Cameron turned around to see a hairy hand in his face. he grabbed it, and the man helped him up. "Professer Jones". The man said. "Cameron, Cameron Argon." they shook hands. The man was very tanned and lankey. He also had dirty blone hair, he must of come from the East Coast of Zarok. "The presentation is about to start. I reckon you are a newbie?" "Yes sir" Cameron responded. "Well then, lets get going. They both walked up to a pentagonal shaped building. "This is the auditorium, I'll be going through the back entrance, I'll see you very soon." Jones adjusted his glasses, and walked away. Cameron expected this to be big, but not nearly _this _big. It had to be around 11:45, and the presentation starts at 12 o' clock.

There were waves, and waves of people, there had to be at least 1,000 people there. A man dressed in a black blazer lead him to a burgundy, velvet seat, he must have been an usher. Cameron was very happy to see that he was being led to the second row. To the left of him was a hefty boy no older than him, and to the right a very small ten year old girl. The little girl looked up to him with big light brown eyes. "Hi!" she said. she was very bubbly. "Hey." he responded, trying not to laugh at her big red ears. "I want a Wooper!" she said "what do _you_ want? Hmm? Hmmmm? "I don't know." he responded "How could you not know? you _have _to know if your here! how about a Pidgey or Meow-."

The lights dimmed and big red curtain opened. Two big pokeball-shaped spotlights came on the man who walked out, it was Jones. "Hello there!" He projected. Glad to see you all here today! I want to welcome you to the world of pokemon. My name is Jones, you are about to embark in the world of- Wow this is boring. Thought Cameron, I wish I could just skip this. Cameron completly zoned out, and by the time he payed attention, the presentation was over "Please take four Pokeballs out of the basket that Officer Jenny kindly volunteered to hold for us, one pokedex, and one poketech, of your color choice. Jones adjusted his glasses, and looked at Cameron. The lights turned back on and everybody got up, and walked out. Cameron looked up and couldn't help but to notice how silky smooth, shiny, and blue Officer Jenny's hair was, she winked at him. Cameron took one Pokedex, his Pokeballs, and a blue Poketech out of the baige weaved basket, thanking Officer Jenny on his way out. Cameron could have sworn he had seen her outside the window just two minutes ago.

Cameron walked through a large double door with flat, large, glass Pokeball-shaped handles with the rest of the crowd. To his surprise there were two more ladies, just like Officer Jenny holding the door open. Cameron squinted his eyes to examine them more closely. Exactly the same. "This town is really fucked up." Cameron said under his breath. The next room was like a giant zoo. The first thing Cameron saw was a Woman with Orange hair, with black tips. "Hello, and welcome to the Pokemon containment center" "My name is Proffesor Karla-" "I know you!" a squeeky voice interupted "Aren't you Misty's daughter?" the voice came from behind him. Cameron looked back, it was that annoying little girl sitting next to him earlier. "Yes, I am" she responded, "Of course I decided to quit being a trainer and study Pokemon, I just find it much more interesting."

"Well, to get back on subject, as Professor Jones explained there are 17 types of Pokemon, Bug, Fighting, Flying, Ghost, Ground, Normal, Poison, Rock, Steel, Dark, Dragon, Electric, Fire, Grass, Ice, Water, and Psychic." "Unfortunetly, here in the facility we were not able to contain Ghost, Poison, Dark, Dragon, Psychic, and Steel." She signaled for the group to move on. She led them through more double doors. Cameron was amazed at what he saw next. The group's feet made clacking noises upon the steel flooring. To the left and right of them there were massive glass domes, in which the Pokemon were contained in. Each pokemon seperated according to their type. Each glass dome had letters spray painted using a template in red. The letters marked which type of pokemon was being contained. Cameron has never seen anything this amazing. He held his hand on the cold steel railing as he stared into the dome marked "Water."

It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. It was like an oasis for the Pokemon, from the large hectic world. Waterfalls, springs, lakes, channels, It was unbelieveable for him that something so amazing can be made by human hands. Proffessor Karla's voice broke Cameron's day-dream. "I don't want to hold you guys any longer." She said. "Before choosing your Pokemon, there will be a bin in front of the dome of your choosing, pick up one ball from that bin, and go inside the dome, but make sure not to let any Pokemon escape." The whole group split up into the dome with those final words. Cameron hesitated to go, and watched everyone else instead. He saw the chubby boy that was next to him (try) to run into the bug section. He also saw the little girl dash straight for the water area. With that he walked slowly across the long steel platform, inspecting every dome before making his final choice. Cameron walked up to the second to last glass dome, and when he saw the label a long grin ran across his face.


End file.
